


Hook. Line. Sinker.

by Blueberryshortcake



Series: Chorus was for the Angels [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus Trilogy, Demon AU, Demon!Felix, Demon!Locus (Mentioned), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: It's all about the lure.





	Hook. Line. Sinker.

**Author's Note:**

> Demon AU I'm sort of playing around with on Tumblr. Unsure about where it's going or pairings or anything so ymmv.

“That’s crazy dude!”

Felix quirked an eyebrow. He was with Tucker wandering the New Republic’s base. Early on he decided Tucker was the key. He was the weak link. Simmons would over think things, Grif was unmotivated, Caboose was…Caboose. It would be Tucker, and when Tucker fell all of them would.

“I mean… we’ve met demons. You do NOT make a deal with demons and now you’re telling me everyone does?!”

Felix lets a pout play on his face as if Tucker’s words actually affected him.

“Baseless and slanderous stereotyping.”

“It—” Tucker crossed his arms self-consciously. “We’ve seen what they—what  _you_  can do. First hand.”

“Ahhh,” Felix leaned back against the wall in understanding, “You mean Project Freelancer’s soul fragments, right?”

Tucker nodded, “Yeah. Those things are just  _fragments_  and they fuck people up. An actual full one of you guys…”

Felix waved his hand as if Tucker were being silly. “You have it backwards Tucker. Think about it. A soul fragment is  _broken_. Even the most powerful ones. Their deals are … all or nothing. My deals however? Much more subtle.”

“How is taking someone’s soul, subtle?”

Felix rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t have to be a soul. Listen, you just only found yourself in this little war here, so let me explain a few things.”

“…I’m listening…”

Hook line and sinker.

Felix gestured around, “These rebels, they aren’t equipped to handle the might of an evil empire, right? What they need are advantages. Just little ones. Something small that might make the difference in a fight. Look at Jensen.”

Tucker did. “Alright, what about her. You’re saying she made a deal with you?”

Jensen and her friends were working on one of the old Warthogs. She sneezed loudly, groaning about allergies. Tucker didn’t seem convinced.

“Uhuh. Of course she has. Everyone in this army has at least once.”

Tucker was obviously distinctively uncomfortable. He let his eyes fall back on Felix.

“It was a good trade,” Felix reassured him. He tried to keep the bite out of his smile. “Ability to drive for the ability to fix military grade engines.”

“What… you…”

“I know, it doesn’t seem like an equal trade, but she already DID have talent for it,” Felix shrugged, “So I gave her a good deal. She could have learned it herself, but the thing about war is that you don’t have a lot of time to learn things with your buddies being shot at. She was more than happy with it. Just ask her.”

Tucker shuffled. Watched as Jensen called Palomo over to hand her a cloth to wipe out the inside of her helmet.

“It doesn’t have to be…the soul?”

“Well,” Felix tilted his hand back and forth, “I mean. It’s just a little tiny piece. It’s not like you need your whole soul anyway. I’m surprised your Freelancer friend never told you about it. Wash seemed pretty informed when we spoke.”

“You spoke to Wash about it?” Tucker perked up. Felix wished he could dance right now. It was so easy to pull at this guy’s strings. Tucker so badly wanted anything he could get when it came to Agent Washington. It’s as if he thought the Freelancer would be able to fix everything if only he was there. Like Washington could fix an entire war. Pretty naïve for one of ‘Chorus’ greatest hopes.’

“Yeah, he was very aware of our small trade barter system. You guys seem like such good friends. He really never mentioned it? We even discussed getting you guys home.”

_“I could get you and your men home Agent Washington,” Felix said innocently. “I mean my deal right now is getting you to the New Republic in one piece, but I would be willing to—”_

_“At what cost? Don’t—Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. Anything is too much. We are not doing this. We are not helping you. This is not happening.”_

_“If not you then maybe your friends would be interested?”_

_Washington tensed. He had a distinctly unhinged look._

_“If you try this with them I’ll end you. Take **anything**  from them and I will  **swear**  it will be my mission to take everything from you. Do you understand?!”_

_“You have a lot of prejudice Agent Washington.”_

_“I have a lot of experience with people like you.”_

Felix gazed at Tucker. He wasn’t about to tell him that little part of the conversation.

“Wash would never make a deal,” Tucker said with authority, but he was wavering.

“I said discuss. Freelancer paranoia doesn’t make for an open mind. I thought you Reds and Blue were… free thinkers though. I guess you guys don’t get up to much without your Freelancers.”

Felix pulled back a little. He didn’t want to overplay things after all. The Reds and Blues would be easy, but making it obvious would be in poor taste. He’d dance Lavernius Tucker right into a corner.

“Anyway, just don’t be so judgy about it, man. These people have lost a lot. They need help and right now, the only one that’s been helping them is me. Some people might demand money or equipment they don’t have or can’t spare. I ask for things they can lose. A signature here, a favourite colour there, a few happy memories, a few bad one, talent at marbles. In exchange they might get the advantages they need to win their lives back. I have never offered a trade for a whole soul and trust me, these people have asked. They think their one sacrifice could save everyone. It’s sad… it’s sort of like Wash. When he closed off the caves sacrificing himself. Seems like the right thing to do, but the people that get left behind?” He glances at Tucker, “Not so great.”

“…Kimball was saying that you know Locus,” Tucker hedged.

“Oh yeah, very familiar,” Felix grinned this time letting just a little nastiness creep out, but Tucker would think it was meant for Locus. “He’s particular. A connoisseur. He takes the entire soul if he can help it. The more interesting the better. I shudder to think what the Feds have promised him.”

Felix began walking away. He counted down in his mind slowly. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…

“How much would it be for—just like… knowing where they are? Wash and the others I mean?”

Felix licked his lips, eyes brightening before he turned around. At the last moment he let his face fall into a concerned frown. “Now Tucker I don’t want to encourage you to do something you’re not comfortable with. You still have your deal with Vanessa. Help her and she’ll help you.”

But it would be the  _hard_ way.

“Just–!! I just wanna know the price, dude. Just the price. Current location. Nothing more than that.”

“Hmm… well if you just want an estimate…”

Hook. Line. Sinker.


End file.
